Christmas Party
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Spencer is a reporter trying to the first interview with rocker Ashley Davies at her Christmas Party. We all know where this is going. Oneshot


So being an entertainment reporter isn't easy, especially when you're fresh out of college. I was working as a bottom of the barrel reporter for _Rolling__Stone_ and I was charged with the task of getting an interview with Ashley Davies, lead singer of the girl group, The Runners. The only problem is Ashley Davies has never done an interview, so I figured that I was being set up to fail. But I would try my hardest and knew that I could the interview because I could be very persuasive. I also did a bit of research on Ashley. It turned that all of the interviewers that the magazine had sent out had been men and Ashley Davies did not seem to like men. So I think two X chromosomes gave me an advantage. I was also willing to go undercover, posing as a waitress for the company that was catering Ashley's Christmas party.

So apparently Ashley liked her waitresses to look sexy. Not only did the skirt go well up my thigh, but we were also instructed to leave the top two buttons on our blouses open. Well I supposed it could have been worse. I could have had to go undercover as a stripper.

I knew who the other members of the band were. There was: Ashley's sister Kyla who was lead guitarist and backup singer, Carmen, the bassist, and Kelly, the drummer. They had done interviews but everyone wanted to hear from Ashley. What did Ashley like? People wanted to know everything about her because no one knew anything.

I did actually know my way around a serving tray because I had waited tables in college. I never thought I would need to know how to do this again but I was glad that it did. I hadn't expected to get a job so quickly out of college and figured I would be doing it again until I got a job.

"Hey waiter." A girl called in my direction. It was Kyla. "I need another eggnog."

I grabbed an eggnog and carried the glass over to the shortest member of the band. She had a glazed look in her eyes. It didn't take much to know that she was drunk. She was by far, the wildest member of the band.

"So what's your name?" She asked me. For some reason, none of the waitresses were wearing nametags.

"Spencer." I replied.

"Like that girl from _Greek?__"_ Kyla asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I replied with a laugh.

"Take a seat with me Spencer." Kyla told me. I knew this might be a good way to get to Ashley. Though, I also had to play the waitress card.

"I'm not sure if I should." I remarked.

"Our label is basically paying you, so I think you should." Kyla responded. Actually I wasn't getting anything form the label. I don't know if I would even get anything from the magazine unless I was able to get an interview.

I smiled and took a seat, wondering if Ashley would show up. She didn't seem to have entered the room that I was in. I supposed I could ask Kyla a few questions.

"So what's it like being in a band of all girls?" I asked.

"It's totally awesome. It's so awesome and did I mention how awesome it is." Kyla replied.

"Yes you did." I giggled. "But maybe you could tell me why it's so awesome."

"It's because we get to be in the same room when we're on the road. It's pretty much a pajama party after every concert." The short girl responded.

"Sounds like fun." I agreed. "So what's your favorite song that you guys wrote?"

"The one about that guy and that girl and other girl." Kyla babbled and slurred. It was pretty obvious that she was drunk. The way that she started to pet my hair only added to that. I tried to figure out what song she was talking about. I was never good at determining the thoughts of drunken people. My friend Deb could attest to that. Though, I'm not sure why we ever decided to play Pictionary while we were drunk in the first place.

"You should have a drink with me." Kyla suggested as she ran her hands down my back.

"I'm sorry I can't drink." I stated. "It's against company policy and I don't wanna risk my job."

I had no idea whether that was true or not but I don't think drinking would do me any good. I need to be completely sober to do an interview. I'm also not completely sure what I would do if I got drunk.

"Aww I guess that's too bad." Kyla pouted as she groped me. Okay so now she was getting really touchy feely. I felt like I should probably get away because it seemed like she was definitely hitting on me. She wrapped an arm around me and I felt a little scared. The worst fear of being a reporter is becoming part of the news.

"I think you need to let that girl go Kyla." A brunette girl said. It was none other than the elusive Ashley Davies. I was kind of honored to be in her presence. I was also glad that she saved me from her sister. I don't think she was going to actually rape me but I didn't wanna find out. Kyla let go of you and I got up off of the couch.

"Sorry 'bout that." Ashley remarked. "Kyla gets a little grabby when she's drunk."

"I've noticed." I replied as I took Ashley's hand. "You know I was starting to think that you weren't going to show your face."

"Well I always show up late, even to my own parties." Ashley joked. "So have the other guests been treating you well Ms.…"

"Spencer." I replied. So far the tips were kind of nice. I kind of was not expecting that to be honest.

"Good." Ashley said. "I wouldn't want you to tell your boss that you have any complaints about me."

I don't think my boss would be interested in how I was treated by the guests. Quite a few of them I didn't even know. Amongst the people that I did know were: Miley Cyrus, Sarah Hyland from _Modern__Family,_a few people from the cast of _Glee_and for some reason Snoop Dogg. I swear that guy shows up everywhere.

"So you can tell the company that I very much approve of uniforms." Ashley told me with a smirk on her face.

"I'll make sure to." I replied, matching her smile.

"So are you enjoying the party?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I would say that I'm having a pretty good time." I answered. "How long have you had this house?"

"It's been able two years." Ashley responded. "Right around the time that our first album went double platinum, it's kind of hard to believe that we sound 8 million copies of that album."

"Well I happen to think that it was a great album." I replied in honesty. Maybe it would help me get close enough to talk to her. "It helped me pass my Geometry 101 class."

"What was your favorite song?" Ashley questioned, possibly testing to see if I actually owned it.

"_Old__News_." I replied. "So who did you write that song about?"

"It was an ex of mine named Madison." She responded. That was an interesting piece of information. "She was such a bitch and I don't see why I ever went out with her in the first place."

Okay now this alone was a major bombshell. I had no idea that Ashley Davies was gay. She was so secretive and no one ever managed to pictures of her being intimate with anyone.

"Surprised?" She asked with a smirk. "There was a reason that I didn't want my sister to be feeling you up."

It all made sense now, the uniform, the abundance of females, hell the all-female band in general. I wonder how I didn't see it before. I mean I had enough information recorded to have a story but I questioned if it was ethical to reveal that about someone. She might not want the public to know about that and perhaps I should respect that. I don't want to sell my soul for a story. I have to get more information. Luckily I was into girls myself. I think flirtation could be a nice tactic.

"So you look so great in that uniform." Ashley complimented "And I love that necklace."

She didn't know that necklace had a microphone in it and everything I recorded was being transferred to my computer. I looked over what she was wearing, a red corset and a denim miniskirt. She wasn't even trying to hide her sexy body. Some girls would be jealous of her for looking like that while others would be jealous of me for getting to talk to her.

"You know if you're really interested in talking, I could show you to my room." Ashley flirted.

"Are you sure that there would be talking involved?" I countered.

"Well there would definitely be some talking." Ashley promised. "I'm not one of those people who fucks you and then goes immediate to sleep."

"You know you haven't done enough to convince me." I said. "I mean who's to say that you wouldn't be gone when I woke up?"

"Now what kind of girl would I be if I did that?" Ashley asked innocently. "Though, I do have a CD signing at 9:00."

"Guess that means you won't be able to make me breakfast." I commented. "But seriously I'm not gonna have sex with you."

"Well I can't just let you print that story for free." Ashley remarked. I froze. How did she know that I was a reporter?

"How did you know that I'm a reporter?" I asked. I was starting to sweat

"Well for one you're asking a lot of questions for a waitress." Ashley pointed out. "And two, I got a list of all of the waitresses before the party and there was no girl named Spencer on staff."

"Look I need to get an interview from you for _Rolling__Stone._" I pleaded. "It won't take very long."

"If you do what I want, I'll do what you want." She bargained. "And I am also going to interview you. If everything goes well, I'll do your interview after my signing. The only problem is you may have a little bit of trouble trying to think of questions."

"And why is that?" I asked hesitantly. "Are you going to gag me or something?"

"No I would never do any of that gimmick stuff. I don't want anything artificial when I'm fucking someone." Ashley explained. "But I am a modern day sex goddess and sleeping with me can affect a person's mind a little."

"Please tell me you're kidding." I replied.

Ashley broke down into a fit of giggles. "Of course I'm kidding." She said. "I would never make you have sex with me and the only side effect is you may feel a little sore and tired. Damn don't they teach you about jokes in college? The only thing I want from you is to go out on a date with me and whether or not we have sex will be a mutual decision. Oh and when it comes to outing me, don't bother because soon everyone is gonna know."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." She answered, which wasn't an answer as well. "And I'm not gonna tell the company that you've been impersonating a waitress. Go ahead and keep your tips. In fact I have one for you."

She pulled a Benjamin Franklin out of her skirt pocket and placed it inside of my shirt, pretty much inside of my bra as a matter of fact. I blushed and pulled it out of there.

"I think it's time for us to get going." Ashley stated.

"Going?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah I said we were going on a date." She replied.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Why not?" She responded. "Follow me."

"You haven't had anything to drink, have you?" I asked nervously as I walked out to her car.

"No I don't drink." She replied as she opened up the door for me and I took a seat on the passenger side.. "You know there's not a lot of places open on Christmas Eve. I hope you don't have any reservations about Chinese."

"No I like Chinese." I responded, confused by how quickly this was all going down.

"Great, go ahead and call in the order." She told me. "You can pick for me. I'm really not that picky when it comes to Chinese."

I'm pretty sure that this was not what my supervisor had in mind when I was told to interview Ashley Davies but I suppose if it would get me some answers, I would take it. I began to think of some interview questions in my head. I don't know if she wanted me to interview her in the restaurant or somewhere else.

Once we arrived in the restaurant, our food was ready. Apparently one of the perks of being Ashley Davies was that you can get food in exchange for signing an autograph. The two of us sat down at our table and Ashley held out a noodle on her chopstick. I think she wanted me to eat it. I put my mouth on the end of it and slurped it up. It was a nice gesture but I was capable of feeding myself. I watched Ashley open up her fortune cookie before her face formed into a nice smile, accompanied by a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"This fortune." She replied as she held the slip of paper in her hands. "_You__will__find__love__in__any__interesting__place_. It's a little retroactive but still ironic."

"So when do you want to me start interviewing you?" I asked.

"You can do it when we get back to the party." Ashley told me. "Just sit here and enjoy the dinner right now."

I nodded and did what she asked, making sure to eat all of it because I didn't want to waste any of it. I hoped it wouldn't give me indigestion.

What I didn't expect was a bunch of paparazzi parked outside of Main Street China. Apparently someone saw us walk in. The bright flashing lights made me dizzier.

"People I'll give you something to take pictures of." Ashley announced as the flashes stopped. What the hell was she doing? Suddenly without warning, she took me and pulled me into a kiss. I was stunned, I didn't know how to react except to kiss back. Having my eyes closed did make it so I couldn't see the flashes of the cameras. I was a little lost for words when the kiss ended.

"Ashley, tell everyone your girlfriend's name." One of the photogs begged.

"Her name's Spencer…" She replied before she paused. She turned to me and whispered "What's your last name?"

"Carlin." I answered without thinking.

"Spencer Carlin." The brunette announced. That's when it hit me. I had not only revealed that I was Ashley's girlfriend but also my name. I was so going to be fired.

We managed to get to Ashley's car and I was able to find my voice.

"I'm not supposed to in the news." I told her. "When people find out I'm a reporter trying to interview you all hell is going to break loose."

"Not if it turns out that I seduced you and that's pretty much what happened." Ashley replied. "I'm sure that's happened before. I mean in _Iron__Man_the dude has sex with a reporter."

"Yeah but he didn't kiss her in front of a bunch of cameras." I pointed out. "In fact he was just using her for a one night stand. I could lose my job for this."

"Not if I tell them that they won't be getting an interview if they do." Ashley replied. "In fact give me your phone right now and let me talk to your boss."

I did so kind of afraid what she would say. It turned out that it actually wasn't that bad. Ashley was surprising civil. I think she did secure my job. I needed to be prepared.

So we got back to her house and the party was still going on. I don't see why it would be. Most people probably didn't know that Ashley had even left. Hopefully they wouldn't know anything. Good thing that there wasn't a website like on _Gossip__Girl_in real life.

"What the hell is this?" Kyla, who seemed surprisingly sober, asked showing us a picture of us kissing on her cell phone. Aw crap.

"I was just confirming what people already speculated." Ashley told her sister. "It's not like our fanbase will take a hit. So what if those God touting groups hate us. They hated us before."

"Did you agree to this?" Kyla asked me.

"Well I was kind of roped into it." I admitted. "I probably shouldn't but I'm in now whether I like it or not. So what are you gonna write a song about me or something?"

Okay that was a joke so I wasn't expecting an answer.

"Okay." Ashley said. "But I should probably wait till after the interview. Come to my room with me."

I had to remind myself that it wasn't to have sex with her. I wasn't sure whether or not that would work but I followed her upstairs to the third floor. There weren't that many people up there. I noticed four bedrooms, side by side. I guess it made sense that they all lived in the same house. But I also think that it could lead to some problems for them.

Ashley opened the door to what I suspected was her room. It looked really nice. She had pictures of girls on the walls, which I guess shouldn't be surprising and her gold and platinum records were hanging as well. There was also a couch in her room. She motioned for me to take a seat on it. I did so and Ashley took a seat beside me. I turned to face her.

"So what's your first question?" She asked.

"I guess 'when did you realize that you were gay?'." I asked.

"Well that was in my senior year of high school." Ashley answered.

"Who would you say that your celebrity crush is, gay or otherwise?" I questioned.

"Can I say you?" She quipped, which caused me to blush.

"No I'm not a celebrity." I responded.

"Then I would have to say Kristen Bell. If she ever wants to be with a girl, I would love for her to call me." She responded.

"Okay so how long ago did you know you wanted to be a musician?" I inquired.

"Ever since I was twelve." She responded. "It took a little while but I'm glad it worked out the way it has. How can I not be when I've sold 15 million albums? Is there anything else you need to ask me?"

"Not that I can think of." I replied.

"Well then I have two questions for you." She replied. " One do you want to come to my signing tomorrow and two do you wanna make out?"

"Yes." I replied.


End file.
